Loving a Fish Can Have its Problems
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura and Kisame are dating! Short and sweet! My first Fluff! Funny drabble/fluff/romantic crap I made for shurikengrl. I hope you like it! SakuraxKisame KisamexSakura KisaSaku SakuKisa


I got home and sighed noticing a red letter on the coffee table in the living room. I walked over to the letter and swiftly opened it, knowing full well it was from the Akatsuki. I glared slightly but still opened the letter and tried to be kind about it.

Dear Sakura,

We regret to inform you that we may have drowned your boyfriend. Kisame was a great guy but now I am afraid he's dead. Anyway! The Akatsuki are always welcome to take your hand in marriage and be your lovers! Just call or open your window curtains tonight.

Love

Your

Akatsuki!

I glared at the letter then sighed and walked outside to my pool. Sure enough the cover that keeps out leaves and such was over the pool making me swiftly press the button unlocking it. The machine then began to slowly reveal my crystal clean blue pool with my boyfriend glaring.

"Hey Kisame." I said lightly and took off my work clothes to reveal my swimsuit underneath. Instantly I was in the pool with him swimming around me with a huge grin on his face. We do this everyday, swim, talk, and kiss. It's a routine I love so much and treasure everyday.

"You take forever at work." He growled pulling me closer into him. I looked him straight in the eye and let him see the playfulness within that I normally hide from anyone else.

"Yea that's why they call it work, you actually do stuff there. It's not necessarily a walk in the park." I replied once I got up for air. He smirked and kissed me deeply lifting me up in his arms. Kisame always make me feel like a child again! It's nice to be in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered and dove under the water letting me see his world for a moment or so. I never return the I love you to him. It's hard to explain why but I guess one day I will have to otherwise he'll begin to question me. For a moment I was scared thinking he would question me today because of his expectant look. Instead he grinned at me and swam beneath me. I smiled and then swam over to the steps and walked out grabbing one of the several towels beside the pool. He swiftly followed me out and began to grab his sword but stopped him with a glare.

"No swords in the house." I growled. He pouted but swiftly followed after me. I smiled at the pout then sighed softly and turned to the kitchen in order to begin cooking tonights dinner. Kisame stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why don't you ever say you love me back?" He asked softly. My breathing slowed to a stop and my eyes widened slightly with a knife in my hand. I turned around and faced him with a look of confusion. "I know you can say it. You say you love Naruto, Ino, and all your other stupid friends all the time. Baby, why don't you ever say it to me?" Kisame wondered aloud taking the knife from my hand beginning to cut the potatoes into french fries.

"I don't mean the same thing... Saying I love you to you the same way I do to them... it's a completely different meaning." I stuttered trying to figure out the reason myself. It was becoming harder and harder for me to look within myself as he began to look at me with that curious and loving look he always wears when around me.

"Then just say 'I'm in love with you.'" He smirked making me gasp aloud and stare at him in shock. In love... it makes sense... saying I love you Kisame would be like the friend love I have with everyone else in my life, but saying I'm in love with you... that's something completely different.

"I'm such an idiot when it comes to these things!" I laughed as he hugged me tight around the waist resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Your not an idiot... just a little slow when it comes to these things." He informed me with a cocky smile. I smirked and jokingly elbowed him in a gut. Immediately he fell to the ground clutching his gut in pain making me notice all the chakra I had stored in my elbow.

"Uh oh... I'm sorry honey! I didn't mean to hurt you so bad!" I cried jumping over him to call the aquarium across the street. He began to twitch with a groan of pain. "During such a sweet moment too..." I sighed then spoke to the manager on the other end.


End file.
